


You Were Warned

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rape, Read tags, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: (Y/f/n) is Nat's young cousin and happily single. But things start happening around the avenger's facility. But you think nothing of it too much. Just thinking it was normal and all. Well the avenger's facility isn't so innocent as it seems. Beware danger is near and close!
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't for the faint at heart. I highly suggest you read the tags. They are there for a reason. Now let's continue and enjoy! :D

(Y/f/n) had made the long travel to see her cousin Natasha again. This time she would have living quarters near her too. Having had most of her stuff delivered over already. Natasha had sent Tony Stark to pick her up. He wanted to welcome her and give her a run down of rules.

"You must be Tony Stark? Where is Nat BTW? She was suppose to be here for me!" said (Y/f/n) around a cute pout.

"Well she was sent on a mission yesterday. But she is still on said mission. But I insisted to come get you." said Tony smugly.

She thought nothing on it and went to grab her luggage. Tony on the drive up gave her passes from building to building and rules to follow. She rolled her eye's at few of them and he smiled. He already knew he was going to want to hang out with her. And she as well and poke fun too. As she was putting the last of her things away. There was a knock at her door by Steve Rogers.

"Hello Captain America. It is nice to finally meet you. Thanks for having me here!" said (Y/f/n).

"Well how could I refuse my friend's pleading for you to be here. She misses you a great deal. So having you here will make her happy!" said Steve.

"Yeah I know Nat can be a bit much. But ya know I love her to bits. Glad I get some time with you all too." said (Y/f/n) around a giggle.

Steve when he heard her giggle like that sent his cock twitching. He knew that he was in trouble now. Already having had stalked everything on the dame that stood before him now. He knew of the dark things he was going to do. Nobody was going to get in the way either.

"And Steve you can call me (Y/f/n) or babyhalo or princess. A way to break the ice so to speak. Having somebody call me Ms. (Y/l/n) sounds to uptight and formal anyways!" said (Y/f/n).

"Or how about I call you PinkBunnie. Since you have a pink bunny on your shirt!" said Steve.

She started to blush so much at her shirt. It was the playboy symbol on it. How do I explain it to him? Well I guess honesty goes just as far in any form anyways as she blushed deep red.

"Well I love this shirt and where I got it. See at one point I was a playboy bunny. Well it was for porn and I got free merchandise!" said (Y/f/n).

Steve already knew of this all. But he enjoyed that she wasn't trying to hide it. Which means she was getting them gold stars quickly. A way of getting into his bed that much better too. He had left her alone to get settled in. She saw that Steve had liked her honesty and bravery.

Leaving to get something from the kitchen was far too easy. Having started to make a meaty pasta dish with cheesy bread and bottles of wine from Tony's stash. Tony and Steve came over since they smelled food being made. They were delighted to see the effort she made. 

"Come and take a seat you two. Think you both are going to enjoy it. But come and dig in!" said (Y/f/n) around a warm smile.

They both dug into the wonderful meal she made them. Tony had at that very moment fallen in love with her. But Steve had other plans to keep her his housewife soon enough to breed too. After they were done with dinner she came back with red velvet cake with three cherry bourbons for them all. They were all stuffed after all the food she had made them all. 

"Hopefully my cousin isn't stuffing you too much with food." said Natasha from the doorway.

"Oh no her food was made to be adored. Just like the cook whom made it!" said Tony smiling.

She giggled at that and quickly made up a dish for her cousin. Steve knew that his cock was aching to be buried deep in her. Natasha saw secretly that Steve had a dark look swim over his face. And that sent a huge red flag for her. Knowing Steve had a thing for young meat like her young cousin. So that night she decided to warn her younger cousin to be careful and cautious. Her cousin decided to heed her older cousin's advising no less.

The next morning (Y/f/n) had decided to go the gym on site. Having already put her hour run on the treadmill. Then getting through her push up and sit ups. Now having a moment to do her meditation. But as she got into the yoga position downward dog pose Steve saw. He liked that she was so flexible and agile. That was going to come in handy for the sex positions he would get her in. Natasha walked by and saw Steve gawking at her younger cousin not so nicely.

"Steve I suggest you leave my cousin alone. She doesn't need to be suckered back in by alpha male's like you. And she is more here for me to stay as a family visitor!" snarled Natasha.

"Look Nat you really don't tell me what to do. And besides she is so cute. When I will have my hand around her throat. As I pound her tiny pussy hard with my cock. Anyone whom tries to stop me will find themselves suddenly missing!" snarled Steve viciously.

He walked away from her and went to pound his cock with his hand. A week went by with (Y/f/n) and Tony having built a relationship together. Natasha was all for it too and happily so. It was the best way to try to get Steve away from her younger cousin. Steve had been gone on a extended mission somewhere private. Nobody knew where he went and how long he was going to be gone for. But that made things easier for Natasha to plan an escape for (Y/f/n).


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/f/n) had been riding next to Tony in his car. They were on there way to an expo of his. She really couldn't believe that Tony Stark was her boyfriend. But she smiled seeing there hands locked together happily. Tony couldn't have guessed he would have somebody to love. Nobody ever seem to want him for him. Only the sex or the money or fame of having been with him. But she told him none of that mattered even if he were poor. He was finally happy with her now. She enjoyed that he never pestered her too much about sex and boundaries they had.

"Hey Tony let's after this go do a mountain trip. Somewhere it'll be only us and the open nature. Maybe do some sightseeing or hiking!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony smiling.

"I would love nothing better and even have it stored up. Then maybe we can have swimming by the lake." said Tony to her.

She reached over and kissed his cheek. They arrived and he opened the expo with smugness. Smiling as he had fun with that too. Having no clue she was being watched by Steve in the crowd. Tony had made the grand announcement that she was his girlfriend. Steve however wasn't as pleased that she was. He was planning on ruining it soon enough with his plans.

Tony had made all the plans for them all now. She packed for what was a week getaway with Tony. However her hair brush and blue matching lingerie set was missing. Quickly going to Victoria Secrets and getting a new one and some other stuff. They boarded his jet and were well on there way. 

"Hey Tony I think this trip is going to be fun and one to remember!" said (Y/f/n) excitedly so.

They got to there huge cabin they were renting. Having put things up and making there way to see the back porch. It was absolutely breathtaking and stunning. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Seeing her smile at such a sight caused him to finally let his guard down. They had been dating going on a year and some. Tony had created a ring he was going to give her. She made a chicken pesto pasta dish paired up with garlic knot rolls and white wine.

"Tony I saw the jacuzzi in the back. So I am thinking we put it to good use. What do you say studmuffin?" said (Y/f/n) to Tony smirkingly.

"Oh you are so right about that!" said Tony.

They ate through dinner to dessert with full stomach's. She got into her red bikini and gold flip flops. Tony got into his crimson trunks and grabbed the red wine. She told Tony to go on ahead. She found her cell and Bluetooth speaker with glee. Tonight was the night for sex now.

But as she got to the bottom of the stair's she saw Steve there standing next to a knocked out Tony. Horror had caused her to run away fast. Steve was hot on her heel's and hollering for her to stop. She knew she heard those rumors of Steve being crazy. But this was sadistic and insane. She knew that she had lost Steve sometime back. And called her cousin when she was safe. Natasha was there in a heartbeat seeing her distraught cousin shaking violently.

Tony had woken up in a hospital with (Y/f/n) and Natasha by his bed. He saw the stress on his girlfriends face and body. Natasha had nudged her awake and saw her spring up. She rushed to hold Tony in her arm's. Tony held onto her as she sobbed heavily. 

"Tony I am so sorry that I ran away. He looked crazed and sadistic. I don't know why he wants me!" said (Y/f/n).

"Well I do and you might not like it. This was when I told him to get lost. And it might shed some light!" said Natasha.

Nat had played the recording that she took when she caught Steve ogling her. Horror was etched onto (Y/f/n)'s face. Hating how Steve wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She knew what she had to do and hated it. This was always her fear after what happened last to her.

"Well it looks I have go with code "Get Lost" protocol. Which means I have to fake my death. Nobody will know where I am and who I will be. And before anyone of tells me no and all. This has to be done. You know about my last relationship and why I am here!" said (Y/f/n) around a sad sob.

"Then we got to do it soon enough to believe. Tony I know you love my cousin. But think what is best here. I am not going to enjoy this anymore than you. But if we do this there is no going back!" said Natasha sadly.

"I know and I will love you (Y/f/n) forever. You have given me so much to love and cherish. We will find a way back. Trust me on this even it is the last thing I do!" said Tony sadly.

A week went by and it was done. An obsessed mugger that adored her so much. Chased her up a building and in a mad scramble had toppled them off the roof. It was all backed up my video and pictures. But the video was a bit grainy and then all fuzz. (Y/f/n) Romanoff was declared dead and her funeral was to be held in two days time. Tony sat in the front and sobbed as a ploy. Natasha right by trying in vain to calm Tony down. But Tony was hurt this had to happen. Natasha and Tony helped to provide funds and means of escape. But they would have no clue where she would go. It hurt that this would have to be the way now.

(Y/f/n) had shipped herself off to Africa under a disguise and look. Her new name was Florence McCallum and sadly so. Her red hair was now honey brown and blue eye's now brown. She lived in a modest part of Africa with her nice little home. Knowing there was no way to get back what she lost. So she carried on with life away from those she loves too.

Steve was in both anger and sadness of the news now. Nobody would say anything and that tore him up. He started to stalk women that looked like her. To have them raped and killed shortly afterwards. Having to travel to clear his mind of the women that would have been his everything. Having landed somewhere in Africa of all places. Bucky would've like it here and made fun of him. He was so in his head that he bumped into a lady. Quickly saying sorry to her and leaving. But the smell of that women had him following her. She smelled like his (Y/f/n).

(Y/f/n) knew that she was being followed by the guy she fled from. She ducked into her home not too far away. Having heard the door ring from her front door. Seeing through the peephole in the front door being Steve Rogers. There was no way he could've found her here of all places.

"I just want to say I am truly sorry for bumping you. But you look like somebody I lost. If I could come in and explain it all. That would nice with some water too!" said Steve.

She wrote to him that he had to go away or she would call the cops. She heard him laughing manically. Then really heard the door being wailed on by him. Running to the bag she had under the kitchen sink and diving into the laundry room through the trap door to her freedom. This was her fail safe if she had to run. Having made it to the car with her other necessities. Having open the secret door to see she was in the clear. Then the loud explosion of the house on fire. 


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha and Tony were having tough trouble going on. Everyday was harder than the next. They had heard of news of a house exploding in Africa. They went to investigate just to be sure. Tony saw the bracelet he gave (Y/f/n) on the ground. He picked it up and held onto it. Natasha saw the jewelry in Tony's hand now. They said they would investigate the explosion. Since it was now there problem.

"Why would she explode the house? There isn't any reason she had to. It makes no sense!" said Tony to Natasha.

"It makes complete sense to do so. She must've been followed by him. He found her here and had a contingency plan. That that anything on or in gets take care of. She must have built a way to get out from within and left. Smart girl. I taught her very well!" said Natasha around a smirk.

They had everything bagged and taken to headquarters. Little did they she was watching them from a drone not too far away. Her heart ached to see them both again. Tony saw the drone and followed it to where (Y/f/n) was at. She was fiddling with something on another device. Until she felt another on the bench too.

"Hello Stranger. I never thought I'd be seeing you so soon. But I guess here we are now. I have missed you a great deal. Please come back and I will keep you safe!" said Tony pleadingly.

(Y/f/n) hated how Tony's voice so wrecked. But she had to keep him safe too. Natasha came onto the other side and held a gun to her side. Thinking she should've gotten the fuck out sooner. But damn her cousin and her sharp skill's.

"Now sweetie I am going to give you two options. I highly suggest you heed them well. Or it might not end well for you. Option one you come with us willing to keep you safe. Or option two we can do this the hard way. Either way it will end with you by us!" said Natasha to (Y/f/n) harshly.

"I know you are thinking you gotta keep us safe. But I think by this point we can handle ourselves. And also handle keeping you safe too. We both love and miss you so much. These very long eight months have been hell on us!" said Tony.

She clung onto the people that she cared about. It had been hell on her too. The lonely nights being alone and scared. Always having to be on alert and cautious. Tony slipped the bracelet on her right wrist. Happy sobs had poured from her now. Tony picked her up and carried her off. Natasha had handled carrying her stuff. (Y/f/n) held onto Tony for dear life now. They kissed with deep firy passion.

"I am going to keep you safe and sound now. But no more running around and being scared. We will take care of you now!" said Tony. 

They got back on the quinjet and left. Natasha was piloting the aircraft. Tony held onto (Y/f/n) with all the love he could muster. She looked at the man she still loves. Tony at one point took over piloting as to give Natasha a chance to catch up. They talked at length of what she had done. Having talked about safety rules for (Y/f/n) to follow. They finally landed and Tony took her to bed that night. 

Steve had followed the tunnel that ran from (Y/f/n)'s house layout. It had her going as east as possible. So he checked the camera's around that area. Seeing that she doubled back to the city again. But some streets had no camera's there. So he lost her after some time just searching high and low for her. But he checked building surveillance to see if anything came up. And she had another smaller apartment and where to go. He went to said apartment and busted in. There was nothing but a cot and a few cans of food. But he noticed her green silk scarf was there. It had her scent heavily on said material. He decided to pocket the item greedily.

(Y/f/n) woke up next to Tony still as nude. She crept out of bed and went to take a shower. Tony had pounded every thick inch inside of her dripping cunt. Swearing up and down as he kept them on a constant loop of orgasms and cum. Her body still ached so good after her shower. She saw him sleeping and decided to go make some food. First onto making chocolate chip pancakes with sausage and cheesy egg's. Tony and Natasha smelled the food to come eat it. 

"Oh hey you two just making something yummy to eat. Hope you enjoy the food I made. I know it has been quite some time since I have!" said (Y/f/n) to them.

She dug into her yummy meal she made. It tasted so darn yummy and delicious. Then she went to work off the food she had aten. Natasha and Tony saw her beating up the punching bag. She was angry at the situation she got into again. Her ex bf was just like Steve Rogers in so many ways. He treated her just like some sextoy. But he was so pushy over whom got to see and hear from her.

"You might wanna slow down there and relax." said Tony to (Y/f/n) cautiously.

"Yeah no can do honey. I am far too pissed and enraged to slow down. Not that I can ever understand of the world of men go. But what the hell right? Not like guys like Steve Rogers will ever listen. Not like my ex bf could ever stop to treat me right. I was just some fucking possession for his greedy ways. Not that I got much respect from him." said (Y/f/n) in a rage and sadness.

She started to really wail on the punching bag. Natasha saw her knuckles getting bloody and quickly. They pried her away from said object and saw her finally letting it out now. Natasha knew of the abuse that her younger cousin went through. She had decided to bring her here safely. But trouble always followed her around. Guys always wanted her for all the wrong reason's. But tony seemed to be guy her cousin needed in her life. And she was going to keep it that way now.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/f/n) had been tinkering in Bruce's and Tony's lab. Mixing different components and chemicals together. She didn't tell anybody she was expert in mixing things together. Having coming to the conclusion she couldn't fight Steve in her state. Mixing things so that she would be stronger and even better than him. She may or may not be human afterwards. Steve hadn't given her much choice in this.

So on that last day she had fabulous sex with Tony. Went to see a movie with Natasha and had dinner. Did a meditation around midnight and injected herself with said serum she perfected herself. Having been far away from the living quarters. Screams are what triggered Tony's and Natasha systems to go off.

Tony and Natasha saw a transformation happening with (Y/f/n). Her sun kissed skin went fully pale as white. Her (Y/e/c) went to icy white blue that glowed. The (Y/h/c) went all the way to black. And blazing red-pink aura glow emitted from her. They saw her start to calm down and sit up. Looking at them both in awe.

"What did you do (Y/f/n)?" asked Tony.

"The only thing I can do ensure everybody's survival. I changed so when shit hits the fan. Will be better able to protect you all!" said (Y/f/n) in sweet sharpness.

She looked like an angel to them both. They saw her floating off the ground. Testing the swift reflexes and how she grew into her powers. Tony and Natasha had been told by (Y/f/n) to be called Angel Blaze. They liked the way she coined it.

"Hey I am going to float around for a bit. Anybody want to be floated?" asked (Y/f/n).

"I want you to float me around!" said Tony to her.

They floated around for a bit outside. Tony enjoyed seeing her testing out her abilities. Natasha would record to mark it down as progress. Seeing Tony enjoying how she would just hold him. It made her feel joy and true happiness. Her heart no longer beat, didn't need to eat as much ,and her sleep was no more. It should have unnerved her to no measure. But it just brought on a certain peace.

She was walking around Tony's office and noticed articles of Steve Rogers. Reports of him having captured ladies that looked like her. Then he proceeded to have raped them all. To shortly have killed them since they weren't her in no way. It made her mad that she was kept out of this. Picking up the papers and slamming them on her boyfriend. Tony was scrambling out of bed so fast too.

"Why in the fuck are you keeping me in the dark, huh? And don't give some bullshit excuse it was for my own good. People all my life have avoided me knowing shit. I think you owe me a good explanation. And don't even say it was to try to deal with it in your own!" said a fuming (Y/f/n) to Tony.

"I have trying to track him and I won't lie about that. But I was hoping you wouldn't have figured it out. I just don't want you to suffer anymore!" said Tony sadly.

"Oh no you don't get to play the moral one. Have been suffering years cause of Steve Rogers sick obsession with me. Then my ex bf Lucifer out in Los Angeles doing the same thing. Even he never really understood my points of logic. So all in all I know suffering like no others!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

She paced around the room madly. Tony was truly at a lost at what to do. (Y/f/n) then stormed out of the room. Leaving Tony not knowing what to do or say now. He found her in the yoga room crying her eye's out. Now he felt really bad now.

"Look I am sorry that i held this back from you. Here is a deal we can make. I promise to not hold back anymore info from you. And return please be gentle with me. As I am trying to figure all this out!" said Tony to her softly.

She clung to her boyfriend with so much love. Tony was glad he was able to turn this night around. Natasha was happy they got over that fight easily enough now. However at the same moment an explosion rocked the building. She got into her battle stance and started to power up. Tony had his suit to him in seconds. Natasha was in her suit as quick as possible. They all got to where the loud noise came from.

They saw Steve Rogers flanked by Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes with Wanda Maximoff. (Y/f/n) was flanked with Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff with Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. To say it was a intense standoff would be putting it mildly.

"All Steve Rogers wants is (Y/f/n) Romanoff and he and us with her will be gone!" said Bucky.

"Where is she by the way? A sweet piece of ass was seen her lastly. I really am not leaving til she is here!" said Steve to Tony.

"Hello Steve. There was really no reason for the dramatics. Don't you like the new me. Oh wait you would rather have me weak and fragile. Not anymore after what I have done. You can call me Angel Blaze now!" said (Y/f/n) to Steve.

She started to glow a dangerous red-black aura around them. Letting out a fireball from her hands and taking a shot at Steve. Which sent him fumbling to the wall near him. Then curled her body and sent sharp daggers towards him. Steve saw the power she had now. It scared him cause he didn't know what to make of it. The last thing he saw before knocking him out was her foot and out he went.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer was heading into Avenger's facility with the codes Steve Rogers gave him. Since they made a deal of sorts. One where Steve had twenty four hours to capture (Y/f/n) and bring her forth. He gave it atleast twenty eight hours to do so. But seeing as he failed that task. He was going to bring his dove to heel now.

(Y/f/n) had been laying by Tony with love for the man he was. Tony made her feel safe and secure. Tony looked at his (Y/f/n) with adoration and pure love for her. She got a message to go to the front lobby. Getting dressed in the white silk dress Tony had designed for her. Since it would bring the look to her look heavenly. Tony went with to see whom wanted to see her. As she rounded the corner she spotted the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Hello My Dove. Well aren't you going to kneel for your master. Lovely little changed and all. But you better damn well KNEEL!!" said Lucifer demandingly.

"And who the fuck are you to tell my fiancé to kneel?" asked Tony madly to him.

"I can tell my wife anything I damn well want!" said Lucifer.

"We got a divorce and we parted ways. You can't do this to me. Not again!" said (Y/f/n) to Lucifer around a sob.

"I can damn well do what I want and where I want, My Dove!" said Lucifer arrogantly.

Tony saw the fear his fiancé was facing. Natasha and Bruce came out too now. Natasha was in horror at what had followed her cousin. Bruce was ready for a fight if it was needed. (Y/f/n) in her shocked state had kneeled as was demanded. Lucifer had tried to reach out and touch her as a gentle command. But Natasha aimed her gun at Lucifer. Lucifer had started to laugh evilly so.

"You better back up and leave here. Or this bullet goes through your head!" said Natasha.

"You really think a bullet will hurt me Darling. I am the devil and king of hell mere mortal. If I so wanted I could tear this building apart with my minions!" snarled Lucifer.

In the time they had been talking all hell had broken loose. Tony had blasted a hole in the ceiling and taken (Y/f/n) away from there. There was no way he was losing the love of his life. Lucifer had unfurled his demonic bat like wings and gave chase. He did enjoy a good hunt and it thrilled him the human man did so.

Tony had set her in a car that was set to drive her far away. He saw she had grown catatonic from seeing Lucifer. Tony would meet up with her soon enough. Lucifer had easily spotted IronMan's suit. Landing right next to him and smiling.

"Where are you hiding my dove? And don't feed me a lie. I shall know!" said Lucifer.

"Yeah Buddy she is going nowhere near you. The thing is I am never giving her up. And another thing is you are trash!" said Tony.

"I know what is best for her like nobody else!" said Lucifer.

"Yeah the thing about that is that the only person that can say that is her. She is way much stronger without you in it. You think she is scared of you? No she is way stronger than you." said Tony to Lucifer.

"Indeed I am My Love. Now let me take yet another asshole down. Just back me up!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

"Are we really going to fight My Dove? We don't need to do this. We have a chat!" said Lucifer.

"Yes we are and finally at last!" snarled (Y/f/n) to Lucifer.

She was the first one to throw the first punch by uppercut throw. Then Lucifer kicked her knee that would not budge. He saw her and smug look on her face. She unfurled an energy burst that toppled him over and away. Lucifer spat a fireball out of his mouth to her. To which she dodged with precision and accuracy. Then threw a dagger wave his way and tore up Lucifer's wing bad. She curled her body and side kicked him to the chest. Lucifer then tried to headbutt her but that failed. Then her eye's glowed a vibrant red and sent a beam to be sent to his head. Effectively knocking him out and for good. Then gracefully skipped over to him and smirked.

"Not so fucking tough now are you? Fucking serves you damn right. Put you in your place!" snarled (Y/f/n) to Lucifer.

Shield agents with Natasha and Bruce had captured The Devil. Natasha was proud of her cousin and fight she had. Tony was happy she came back to finish him off. But now (Y/f/n) had started to glow a warm gold-silver color to her.

"What is going on with her? This is just too unreal to see!" said an agent.

Natasha knew and decided to say that she was becoming a goddess. Nobody knew how to take that info and just watched her transformation. A frost white wings had appeared out of her back and a golden halo. Bruce was recording all of this for research and study later on. Tony had seen the love of his being rewarded. Then she was set down on the earthy ground softly. Looking at them with such love and warmth. They saw her fly into the sky and disappeared now.

A month went by with nothing from her. Until they saw on a monitor she had came back. Tony, Natasha ,and Bruce all came out to greet her with open arm's. She had hugged both Natasha and Bruce. Going onto making out with Tony now.

"I am ready to marry the man I love. Will you marry me in a week's time?" asked (Y/f/n) to Tony. 

True to there word they were married in a week's time. Love is what they had on there honeymoon. Not too long afterwards she had became pregnant. Tony had seen the glow happen up on his wife's face and body. She looked at Tony with so much warmth. Natasha got to see all of her cousins happiness. And that was enough for her. Bruce had found that Tony rarely bothered him anymore with stress. 

Steve was stewing in his anger that (Y/f/n) had bested him. But soon enough he would have her under him. He was going to knock her up and breed her so full. Nothing was going to stop him from that. Bucky saw that his friend was becoming less human and more animal. Sam saw and to say he was scared of Steve. He saw the maniac look cross his friend's face. Bucky and Sam had to see Steve jerk off violently with your name falling from his mouth. Roaring anytime he had finished with his cum all over the place. Steve was going to have (Y/f/n) one way or the other. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve had found a way out with Bucky, Sam ,and Wanda. They had stolen a helicopter and made there way to the main land. Having landed somewhere in north Texas and then making there way to upstate New York. Steve was hungry to get his mouth on (Y/f/n)'s yummy warm pussy. Shoving her into the sheets and rocking his angry cock into her. The small team were stalking every move she made. Finding the best time to try to intercept and capture his beautiful bunny.

(Y/f/n) was jogging in the wooded area of Avenger facility. Having love the fresh pinewood and citrus scent in the air. Then finding a nice area to meditate and gain new strength. Not a sound could be heard for miles where she was at. She was safe where she sat by a group of trees. This is where her peace resided now.

"Now!" whispered Steve to the team.

They released the sedative fumes in the air. She collapsed in the little clearing she was in. Fully knocked out and out of it. Steve with the team had captured (Y/f/n) and started to haul her back to base. Steve had gotten her clothing off and restrained her. Nothing in the world could ever save her from the horror's she going to he apart of. He couldn't help himself to rub her tiny shaved pussy lips.

"Oh my golden little bunny. Going to fucking destroy you so beautifully. Fuck a baby deep inside that precious womb." thought Steve Darkly.

As (Y/f/n) was starting to wake up and stretch. She felt the cold chains wrap around her wrist. Panicked and fear were the first things she felt. It couldn't have been Lucifer since he was heavily locked up. No way was it Steve or his crew either. Since he was locked up at The Raft. So this must be the Hydra agents now.

"Um if your the hydra agents I suspected of coming after me. I guarantee that this won't end well for you. But I should warn you I get violent when scared. And neither of us want that. So here is a deal we can make here. You let me go and we will be square!" said (Y/f/n) fitfully.

"And what makes you so sure I will let you go?" asked Steve menacingly.

"Wait....shit....I think I know that voice...fuck.....Steve???" asked a scared (Y/f/n) to Steve.

"Ding Ding Ding Ding you got that right on the first go. Congrats lil bunny!" said Steve with malice.

"Look Steve you can't still be mad at that ass whooping I did, can you? I mean it was just a warm up round. I mean you kicked my ass already!" said (Y/f/n).

"I don't think I kicked your ass quite yet. But yes we got through the warm up round. Now I only say we skip the real work now!" said Steve to her hotly so.

"Now wait just a second and we can talk about this!" said (Y/f/n) to Steve.

"No more talk my lil bunny. Time for that is over and done with. Going to have what belongs to me now!" said Steve.

He slicked up his index and middle finger to her clit. She was trying to get away from the searing touch. Steve forced his two fingers in her roughly. As he placed his hot wet tongue on her clit. His tastebuds were on fire with how sweet she tasted. She hated having Steve touch her like this and the sensations he was causing her to feel. Steve heard her moans were like heaven to his ear's.

"You enjoy the way I am fucking you bunny? Can't wait til your soaking my cock in your necter juices. Going to keep you here under me!" said Steve hauntingly.

He kept her on a constant loop of sex, shower ,and eating. His cock pounded her tiny pussy hard and that felt marvelous. He knew she was going to be tight and wonderful. Soon enough she threw up in the bathroom and knew what that meant. Sam was there to confirm that she was indeed pregnant with Steve's kid.

That was the moment she had feared would happen. She often wondered if Tony was out there looking for her. Of course she never gave up on Tony and the man she loves ever. Every day when Steve would fuck her holes without mercy or reprieve. It pushed her to keep that hope alive and going. But as Sam had confirmed she was with child. That about broke her spirits just as easily and horribly. Steve with the almost same smirk Lucifer had dine when he finally had sex with her. She turned away from the look of satisfaction of this new pregnancy.

Tony had tried searching for (Y/f/n) after hearing about the break out. But when he found a bracelet that he gave her in a little clearing she enjoyed. He knew Steve had found his way with small team and gotten her. He knew of the horror's Steve was going to do. Knowing there was no stopping the beast called Steve Rogers. So for weeks he was out trying to find and save her. He found that she was being held in bumfuck nowhere up north. He gathered his team and was going to save her. Natasha would have came but she was watching his son Dean Warren Stark.

(Y/f/n) was at about four months pregnant with Steve's kid. Her stomach was stolen and growing. Steve would lay by her unhinged and rub her round stomach. Saying all sorts of possessive things to her and the baby. They found out she was having a girl. Having debates on what child's name would be. Until they landed on Gwendolyn Grace Rogers. She vowed if she got a chance to flee she would to.

She stepped out onto the balcony to get some air. When she saw IronMan's suit headed her way. He motioned for her to jump and she did. Tony caught her and towed her to safety. She smiled up at him and he held onto her a bit tighter.

"I knew you would save me from the deviant's embrace!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony.

"I will always saw the women I love no matter what. Love you too much and your mine. But you feel a bit heavier!" said Tony.

"That is cause Steve raped me enough to get me knocked up. She is growing so strong in my tummy. Like sometimes she packs quite the kick!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony sadly.

They sat for the rest of the ride back the avenger's facility. Steve and his crew were locked away yet again. But this time in stronger and sturdier cells they had made. This time they were more stricter on the rules and how they are to behave. Steve was hostile how he was caught no less. Sam and Bucky were going to stick by Steve no matter what. Wanda however was done and wanted out from Steve. She had made a deal and was able to live her life from drama and trauma now.

Months passed by and (Y/f/n) gave birth to Gwendolyn Grace Rogers. She stared at her beautiful babygirl with love in her heart. She was going to protect her tiny family she has going. Even if that meant that she wouldn't be a part of it. Her family meant more to her then anything in the whole universe. And she would fight to keep it that way. No like she had to tell anybody what they already knew.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/f/n) had been struggling to tell anybody what Steve did. Tony had no clue what either and he had asked. Sex to her was becoming almost nonexistent and rare. It never got past heavy petting and making out. But anytime they tried getting to sex it would stop. Steve had warned that nobody after him would touch her again. She ran to the gym and started to punch the punching bag. Anger had finally caught her in it's ugly web. She got on her black silk outfit on with her red boots.

"Now where are you going in the middle of the night?" asked Tony to her.

"I need answers and I am not going to get them here. But I will be back shortly. Just in time for dinner that I will make!" said (Y/f/n) to Tony sweetly.

She kissed him on his face ever so and floated off. Beaming to where The Raft was at now. They opened up for her and asked whom she was there to see. As soon as she had uttered out Steve's name. They took her right to where he was. Steve was sat in his cell looking like an animal. She needed answers and she was going to get them. 

"Hello Steve. It's been quite the time passed and all. I need answers and your going to give them to me. Do you understand me?" said (Y/f/n) to Steve sternly.

"Anything for you dollface!" said Steve to her.

"Why did you choose me to go after? You could have your pick of women. But why target me of all things?" asked (Y/f/n) to Steve.

"It wasn't that you were my first dollface. But you showed such beauty and sex appeal. When Natasha talked about you I was hooked. So much so that I didn't know my downfall was cause of you. My cock ached for day's until you showed up. At first it was funny that it stopped the moment I saw you. But really it revved up after the yummy Italian dish you made. My sick mind knew in that moment I had to have you." said Steve.

"But then why did you chase after me and for so long?" asked (Y/f/n) to Steve.

She started to pace in front of Steve's cell in thought. Steve was amused by this little act she was putting on. Knowing she had been thinking of these questions.

"Because I didn't understand it myself for a long time. Knew it had to do with how it never worked between me and Peggy. I think you do too or you wouldn't be here either. You and Tony are happy with a kid. But if you are here it means you want me too. You've been fighting to keep it at bay. When you let it go and finally have me. There will be no more reason to fight that feeling!" said Steve to her softly.

She knew the scary truth was that he was right. Yes she had Tony and the handsome son she had. But then she had Steve and everything had changed. Looking at Steve with her red swollen eye's so full of tears. Steve just wanted to hold her in his arms. Instead he held onto the window that separated them. Sam and Bucky saw that Steve was more human around her. He was less hostile or animal in her company. But they knew if he was challenged then hell would break loose. They both knew this was really twisted. But to them love was weird.

They saw Steve's cell being opened up. Steve held onto (Y/f/n) in his embrace. Tony had came out from being in the doorway and looked at his wife a mess. Steve stared up at Tony in confusion. Tony let out a huff of annoyance and pity.

"Well I guess that I can learn to share. Not to say that I will like it. But we will have to put serious ground rules. Cause I know Captain over there is all about them. And Sam and Bucky are coming with you both!" said Tony to them all with care.

Steve had carried (Y/f/n) out of there in his arm's. Tony saw the drain it was causing her. He knew this type of love wasn't conventional. But when does thing's ever truly make any sense. So they all rode back to avenger's facility with a certain sort of awkwardness. Steve held onto her the whole trip back and layed her down on her bed. Steve went to his room to shave, shower ,and get into new clothes. Tony had knocked on Steve's door and he opened the door up.

"Those ground rules are coming to me now, huh?" said a smiling Steve to Tony.

"Yes we are Capsicle Obvious. You will not mistreat her in any way. She say's no to anything you respect that decision. Any moment alone she may want you grant it. I hear you didn't love her enough I will fuck you up. Even though she may argue me on this. She absolutely hates violence and hatred of any kind. Anything other is another topic for a different day!" said Tony to Steve firmly and strictly.

"Where is my daughter? I want to see my lil angel." said Steve to Tony.

Tony showed Steve where his daughter was at. Steve picked up his sweet girl. She had such glowy blond hair and startling blue eye's. Looking every bit the lil angel he imagined. Steve was happy that he made a beautiful daughter from an amazing women. (Y/f/n) had woken up and trotted over to her son first and then her daughter. Seeing Steve there holding there daughter with such care and love.

"We really made a hell of daughter, didn't we? She is precious and tiny. Maybe we can make another one. Give anything to see you swollen and filled up!" said Steve.

"Yeah the thing about that is I can't. When I gave birth to Gwendolyn. There were complications of doing so. I almost died on the gurney they had me on. After giving birth to our babygirl I was bleeding out too much. So they had to quickly tie off the way I got pregnant. It was the only way to save me. And ever since then I have been healing. So to say I am sad is a understatement!" said (Y/f/n) to Steve.

Steve could tell that she was telling the truth. But to (Y/f/n) she was lying to him. By showing him the scar she had gotten on a mission with Tony. Her lower stomach had been sliced open and had to have surgery. Steve seemed to buy her lie and for the good of it too. She didn't want another round with Captain "I'm Gonna Fuck You Roughly In Bed" Roger's. She was still suffering her last round with him. She had gently placed her baby back in the crib she made for her.


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/f/n) had staying away from Tony and Steve. That is why she secluded herself away on the island that Tony bought. Her thoughts lately have conflicted and strained. She wished that the guys that she came into contact with behaved. Until saw that she didn't even know what she wanted. Having been there for a week and crying every day. Until she was hit over her head and dragged away.

Steve had taken it upon himself with Bucky and Natasha to check on (Y/f/n). But they saw spilled juice and blood on few of the furniture. Something had happened and they weren't there to help. Natasha saw a note on a door and went to it.

_Hydra always gets better and empowered. We will mess with her and let her loose. But she will be damaged goods by then. Enjoy the absence from her! -Hydra_Y

10 Years Later On....

Hydra had decided just to call her Blaze and lethal. Sending her on missions and undercover. They put trigger words in her head and made her the perfect weapon. Anything they wanted her to do she did quickly. Nobody was able to stop her yet. Blood soaked clothes clung to her most days. But today they gave her break.

Tony and Steve were hearing about criminal activity happening. Bucky had been sent to try investigate Hydra's new weapon. He felt sick when he found out whom it was. He gathered up his stuff and took off. Reporting into both Tony and Steve. Tony was horrified and sickened by his wife being used. Steve was rageful and saddened by this news. Another love one was being used by Hydra of all things.

Natasha had enlisted the help of Clint Barton. He still had to arrows that could put (Y/f/n) to sleep. But they would have to get really close to have that happen. They were zeroing in on her thankfully finally. There sight was set on her now. She was aimlessly wandering away. It looked like she was on a mission of sorts now.

Natasha stepped out ready to tackle her younger cousin. To do what was needed to be done. Clint was getting into position to strike and help her out now.

"Hello Cousin red was never really your color. But I guess for you!" said Natasha.

(Y/f/n) didn't recognize the women talking to her. She went in for a punch and made contact. Natasha had spun her around so Clint to pierce her neck and his aim was true. He hit his target and she spasmed uncontrollably and passed out. She would be passed out for a long time. Since they held a tranquilizer of sorts. Enough to put on restraints and get her secured. Tony and Steve were there to see what she became. The difference was vast and major now.

(Y/f/n)'s skin was now a ghostly white and wicked. Her her was no longer black. It was dark blood red with black streaks. Her eye's were no longer a glowy blue white. It was now onxy black now and scary. Her voice was no longer a soft cadence. It was sharp and viciously threatening to all whom heard it now.

"However has me right now might as well let me go. I will kill you all without even blinking. I didn't mind being blood soaked and gore induced. It's a bit of a turn on. Look I hate to break it to you I kill and for fun. Wanna come and play with me!" said (Y/f/n) playfully.

Tony saw the sadistic and vehement look cross her face. Steve saw the training that Hydra had given her violently. Bucky was heartbroken that his friend's girl was used like he was. But he knew what he needed to do and Shuri needed to help her out now. It took awhile to break everything down to repair (Y/f/n) fully.

"We gotta be prepared if she doesn't come out right. She may be withdrawn from people and things. The trauma may be too much for her to bear." said Bucky.

"I am getting sick of people telling me what I can and can't handle. You Bucky aren't me in any way. Have no fucking ideal how many times I was raped and tortured. The last thing I remember is them threatening my kids and after that things went dark." said (Y/f/n) with soft threat.

She walked away and went to relax. Tony sat by his wife finally happily. Looking to him with malice and sorrow. Why didn't he come and find her to save her? Did he even care about her and what happened? This arrogant little bitch just sat.

"Did you even care to find me Tony? I was trapped and held hostage. You wanna know what don't answer that. Want a fucking divorce and now!" said (Y/f/n).

She walked away to go cry her eye's out. It was better to be alone and private. Having found an empty training room and putting all her anger into a punching bag. Until a boy came in and just stared out at her. It was an odd to be looked at.

"Is there something I can help you with? Are you lost or something?" asked (Y/f/n) to the boy.

"I just came to talk to my mom!" said Dean to her.

She rushed to the child that her and Tony made. Dean held into his mother's embrace. Gwendolyn had bursted through the door too and held her mom. Tears and sobs were let out and collected. Steve knew she needed the kids more then them guy's. Tony saw that she needed to remember her humanity then hurt ways.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/f/n) was hanging out with family and friends. The holidays came up and everyone was in full cheer. Sadly though everyone knew of the strain (Y/f/n) was having adjusting. Bucky felt bad that she was used just like he was by Hydra. Being a weapon for there use and what they did. He knew that she was hurting and confused. In a way he was going to help her out. To make it more Barrable to cope.

"Hey (Y/f/n) can I talk to you for a bit? In private please!" asked Bucky to (Y/f/n).

They walked over to the balcony that was nearby. She knew this talk would happen. Not that it would be any easier for them. But it had to be done now too.

"I know everything sucks right now. But what I learned was to get away for a bit. To clear my mind and set myself free from Hydra. So I thinking maybe we go to a gun range or somewhere you can unwind that anger. Cause I know it hurts!" said Bucky.

Bucky and her took off after the festivities somewhere alone. She let out all her anger on the ground and tree's. Screaming out all her frustration in the chilly night air. Bucky saw her start to cry her eye's and lay on the forrest floor limply. He picked her up and carried her to the car. Driving her to the place she loved eating at. She ate her food numbly but thankful to Bucky. He smiled as he ate down his food. Driving back was like she was set free from the burden of what hurt her.

"Thank you Bucky for giving me this chance. It meant a lot to me!" said (Y/f/n) to Bucky as she gave him a light peck to his cheek.

She went up to the bedroom she shared with Tony and Steve. They clung to her with so much love and care. Bucky went to his room and fell down on his bed. He knew in that sad moment he had fallen in love with (Y/f/n). And it was on accident of all thing's. He rolled over onto his side and wished she layed by him.

Lucifer had bribed a shield agent to let him go. He saw HIS (Y/f/n) walking to fridge for a beer and some chips. He saw how beautiful she looked in her thin billowy whit sleeping gown. It was like she trying to tempt him into fucking her. Luckily he picked up a tranquilizer from the medical station. He snuck up behind her and poked her with it. She collapsed in his arm's and carried her off. When he got outside he flew them back to Los Angeles, Ca. He took off her garment's she had on and tied her to the bed. He put in a pink ball gag in her mouth to keep her quiet. She looked so good this way all bondaged up and naked to his eye's.

Morning rolled around and neither Tony or Steve saw there love in bed. They thought maybe she was in kitchen making food. But they saw a beer bottle spilled on the floor with chips. Steve saw a tranquilizer strewn on the floor and dread set in. He held it up to Tony to see it too. They knew something had happened now. 

(Y/f/n) had started to wake up from sleep. Feeling a huge cock riding in her. Tony must be in kinky mood this morning. Although she couldn't see him or his sexy body. Damn shame not to see her husband's fine looking ass pounding her in. Her moans were relentless and sensual. But it was when he held her she felt no ring. She started to panicked cause she realized this wasn't her husband one bit.

Lucifer pounded into her harder and faster. He felt her cumming and orgasms tore through her. He rubbed her swollen clit and heard her sobs of overstimulation and depravity unlease from her. It felt so good putting it to his love. Feeling her tight cunt wrap around his aching monstrous cock was heaven. Hearing her pathetic whimpers and feeling her submit to him in every way now.

"Give it up darling. It will be so much better when you let go. When you finally learn to submit. To be everything I want you to be. Then we can finally have peace. Don't you want me to give you peace and dominance. To breed you full of our hellbabies. A long litter of children of our making. Fuck you feel so good!" screamed Lucifer.

He railed into harder and faster. Til he couldn't handle it anymore and came in her. He roared out how fantastic this embrace was. Getting off of her body and undoing everything he had to hold her in place. To see her curl into ball and cry.

"Don't worry My Love in time you will see things my way!" said Lucifer.

She hated how she was raped yet again by him. Nobody seemed to get this was utter violence going on. Her body ached cause she was in so much pain. He came back a few minutes later on and raped her ass bloody. Screams tore out of her as she came violently. Lucifer held her down as rammed into her with no mercy. He yanked her so that her back was on his chest. Rubbing her beaten up clit with no signs of stopping. He bit into neck in the right and she came hard. He wasn't too far behind her. Cramming his cum deep in her ruined ass now.

"Why do you feel so damn fabulously on me My Dove? Nevermind that question. Not that it matters much anyways. You belong to me forever!" snarled Lucifer.

Lucifer had started to chant out a spell. He then tossed the ring she had of Tony's off. To be placed by a ring of his on her finger. Lucifer was almost done with said spell when he was knocked off of her. Tony was thankful the tracker in the ring worked. Lucifer tossed her into a nearby corner. She had slammed her head in good.

Bucky, Sam, Steve ,and Natasha all came in and tackled him. Tony saw all the blood, cum, cuts, bruises ,and lastly the huge bite mark on her neck. Then he put a blanket over her body and flew her to get medical help. They said she was going to be medically induced coma for a bit. There was too much stress to even transfer her. Bucky had snuck into her room and saw how bad a beating she took.


	10. Chapter 10

6 Months Later On....

(Y/f/n) had still been coma deep at the Avengers facility. She simply after three months had been in a medically induced coma to self induced coma. Nobody knew how to get her out of it. So she layed still like that of a corpse in a tomb. Her heart still beat and all healthily. Tony and Steve were always by her side telling her everything. Tony saw that even in the state she was in she utterly beautiful. Steve would make sure she stayed clean and be in new pretty clothes. Natasha had done her make up and hair daily. But they noticed she was growing thinner daily.

"Tony I don't how much I can take seeing my cousin this way!" said Nat to Tony.

"Don't you dare even get on that talk about ending her. She is my wife and I will not let her die. You should know better seeing as she is your family!" snarled Tony.

"I have an ideal that might bring her back. But it is a crazy one too!" said Steve.

"Well I am all ears spangles!" said Tony.

"We can bring in a vampire and have her turned. Then she will be back and better. No harm no foul!" said Steve.

"That is very good ideal Steve. But what will happen if she comes back wrong. This is my cousin you are talking about. She isn't some fucking science experiment we will be testing on her." said Nat.

(Y/f/n) was waking up from what she felt was a very long slumber. Hearing the people she loves bickering over her. Now she liked having attention and all. But not in the way they were going at it. She always felt queasy when fights broke out.

"Can somebody get a ginger ale please? All this damn fighting is making me sick. Geezs like there was no reason for that shit. Damn!" asked (Y/f/n) to them all.

Steve had a mini fridge installed right by her. Handing her one and seeing her sip from it lightly. Tony sat by her side to monitor her progress. Nat was happy she finally woke up. Steve was delighted she was breathing and smiling now.

"Now is someone gonna fill me in on what I missed!" said (Y/f/n) to them all.

They for the next four hours had done exactly that. Filling her in on all of it and how they thought she would react. But she still felt out of sorts with them. It was like she was seeing a movie from a distance. And not that she had a big part to play. But when they sensed she was drifting they left her to rest up. 

(Y/f/n) had snuck out of the facility and ran in her car. Making it all the way to her hidden cabin. They had told her so much and it had overwhelmed her. She knew her next play wasn't going to be fair. But she had to get away from all the madness. She packed three bags full of clothes and stuff she would need. Then went to the bank and drew the money amount she would need for a bit. Having sat at a cafe and wrote some letters and mailed them in. Hopefully that would help for them to understand. It tore her up that she had to do that too.


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update from me! :)

Look i haven't posted anything for this story. Partly cause I am kinda lost of what to put in. Maybe some suggestions might make it's way in here. And hopibg to have something for this story soon. Also I have been suffering health wise (A/N: Not the coronavirus. Thank Heavens!). But I hope to have something soon. 

Stay Safe. Be Brave. Peace Be To All! :D


	12. Here Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hold me over til I know what else to do.

(Y/n) had been having regular mornings in her solitude away from the chaos that was her life. Nobody seemed to get that she was needing rest above all else. But people just wanted to cram everything on her like it wasn't a big deal. But it was a big deal to her. She needed time away from that kind of knowledge. Til her mind and soul would be at peace.

Tony and Steve knew with all the rest knew that they had messed up. They knew that she needed calm to all the crazy that happens in her life now. But I guess they thought that knowledge was power in this case. But they promised they would know better when she got back. The kids knew that there daddies had screwed up. 

Lucifer was in a cell in The Raft prison with some sort of collar around his neck. He knew that he was going to have sleep around to get it off. And another way to get out of here. He'd get out and he'd show that tight cunt bitch whom she belonged to now. His cick ached to be buried hip deep in her quim. Made him absolutely furious he couldn't have her at that very moment. But thing's would be set right no matter what.

(Y/n) had set off to go back home after being gone for three plus months. She just some time away to figure some things out. Things that had to happen for her own good. She got to Avengers living quarters to bombared by her family and friend's. 

"I know that all of you have missed me. But i am back and ready to stay no matter what. I missed you all equally and with a deep passion!" said (Y/n) to them all.

"Well I am glad to hear that and all. But we have alot to catch up on. But we will save that for later on. But some of us have a mission to go on!" said Steve.

(Y/n) had elected to stay behind and watch over her family. So it left Steve, Natasha , Bruce , Sam ,and Bucky to go. Tony and some other's behind to guard the compound. (Y/n) had gone to laundry room to get her clothes clean. Tony snuck up on her from behind and held onto her hips. Laying kisses on her shoulders and neck softly.

"Tony I am not ready for sex with you quite yet!" said (Y/n) to Tony softly.

"Oh I know. I just want you to anticipate what is to come. I missed you so much every day!" said Tony.

She hummed a soft billowly noise. It soothes Tony more then he cared to admit. He loved that he got this chance to be with her like this. Show that she was loved with every fibre of his being. 

A few hours later she was making dinner for the Avengers that weren't assigned to the recent mission. They all savored her meal / feast with greedy mouths. She certainly knew her way around the kitchen. Nobody had dared touch the kitchen in her absence. Her whole being beamed a soft glow in adoration of them feasting away at her food.

After dinner was done she and Tony had put the kids to bed. The Avengers had gone to bed with stuffed tummies. She snuggled up to Tony with love and lust swimming in her heart and core. But she could hold off on fleshy fun for the moment. What mattered more was that she holding one if the guys she loves. And that to her was good enough for her.


	13. Backstory (Lucifer's P.O.V) - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A back story between Lucifer and reader. Because it will be pivotal towards a further chapter. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Lucifer sat in his cell at The Raft. He was thinking how he got suckered into being where he was at. Then he remembered that it was his wife's fault. His cock ached with how he met her and her firy personality. Those days were always the very best.

(Cue in Backstory)....

Lucifer had gone to Playboy party and that is where he met his (Y/n). She was in such ravishing and quite intimate outfit. Only in sheer lacy red undergarments and layered with a lacy black mini dress with red suede pumps. Her hair and make up were on point.

"Hello Darling who might you be?" asked Lucifer.

"My name is PinkBunnie to you mister!" said (Y/n) around a giggle.

She had sauntered off after that. Lucifer had nobody do what she did. She was invasive after that in the fact nobody could find her. Until one day she walked into his club to order a burboun. It was his fav too.

"Hello Darling seems I am going to get your name tonight!" said Lucifer.

"You intrigue me a great deal. Why do you want it so bad? Not like you'll remember it afterwards anyways. Whisper it so delicately and then forget me the next. Men like you make pretty thing's like me cry!" said (Y/n).

She polished off her cheap drink and left. Lucifer gripped her wrist in his hand. Lucifer had trudged her upstairs to his penthouse. He made her scream over and over again. She didn't leave his penthouse for weeks after that. Other than to go to work and get clothes. Lucifer had kept the kitchen stocked up too.

Lucifer gad made it clear that she was his. At first she thought it was cute and hot. But over time it became overbearing. He would fill her holes with his tongue, fingers , toys ,and cock. He would see her totally fucked to bits on every surface of his place. But that soon changed when he referred it there place. He kept her on a loop of sex, shower , sleep ,and eat. He loved how flushed and relaxed in orgasmic bliss she had gotten for him no less.

However he didn't know that she was planning to run. It was shortly after there marriage was had and consummated. Where he fucked her on there honeymoon. They returned to there jobs and life simply carried on. But when he got dumped in the valley of hell. He came back home to an empty place. All his wife's stuff was seemingly gone and herself.

He became obssessed with finding her. He had mazikeen find where she might have taken off to. It was when a guy named Steve Rogers came cause he knew where his dove was at. And that they'd need his help. So he waited over a day and went himself to go claim what should be his. It made his cock to be buried deep into his wife. To make her a fucked out mess. To hear her pathetic moans and grunts when they came together.

But a fight had broken out and she had beaten him hands down. But she didn't look like the wife he knew. She had harden pale white skin her hair was pitch black , her eyes were frosted white-blue ,and her voice was sharp softness. She was even more beautiful then he could ever had expected.

(Cue end of Backstory)...

But now he was in this cell in The Raft. He got his food to him daily enough. Shower privileges were also strained cause he was always watched day and night. He would get out of where he was at and show her nobody does what she does and gets away with it. She would learn a lesson and one she wouldn't ever forget or forgive. She was his and that was final.


	14. Backstory ((Y/n)'s P.O.V) Part 2-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstories with Lucifer and Reader is very important to further chapters. Just trust me this'll get good soon. I promise. Enjoy! 😊💯🎉

(Y/n) had been separated from Natasha at a very young age. But she was adopted into a very wealthy family that would encourage her endevours. Whatever it is was that she wanted to do. So she did playboy and got into the best of any party she wanted. Because she had those connections too.

The day she met Lucifer was quite odd to her. He was very persistent on dating her. So after about a few more encounters with him. She gave in and they did everything together. She fell in love with him hard. He was charming and seductive as all can be no less.

But she noticed he got very protective in an unhealthy way. If she wasn't back in the penthouse at certain time. He'd literally hunt her was down quickly. And he'd take certain liberties upon her body. Many times they'd have there fights that got violent.

But her family that she got separated from. Had contacted her and had visit to her. Not so much later on she had married Lucifer to calm him down. It had worked for a good long time. But his attitude got to be too much. And she arranged to stay with Natasha.

She had left when Lucifer had gone missing for two days. Happily by what was considered to be safe. Having left the cellphone, credit card, ring ,and a letter to be read later on by Lucifer. She had knew it'd been the best choice she ever made. 

So she didn't know that he had taken it upon himself to show back up. And certainly not to hunt her down yet again. And she never expected to have to fight him. But it had baffled her that she had beaten the devil. And it seemed even at his very own game too.

However she was remaining blissfully unaware of the dangers he was going to cause. It might be even worst then what Thanos every has done. And she didn't know she was about to lose everything she ever worked towards and fought for. She wasn't aware that Lucifer was going to get his wife back no matter what. And have her obey him fully at all costs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are a huge plus. So as constructive comments is welcomed. But keep it nice. No hate! :)


End file.
